


America's Poet

by QueenThayet



Series: The Secret Sex Club [8]
Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Bad Innuendo, Drabble, Flirting, Innuendo, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Next Big Thing HGTV Universe, so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur, one of the stars of HGTV's Love It or List It, finds himself expounding on an unusual topic for a real estate agent.This is in-universe fanfic for EGT's Next Big Thing.





	America's Poet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> I wrote this for the AELDWS challenge last year.

**A/N:OMG you guys! I just found the first fanfic I ever wrote for A/E!!!! Back before they became super famous for NBT even!!! Ugh, I just love them so much! (Also did you see those promotional photos that just came out?!? I'm DYING!!!)**

**A/N the second: This is RPF for Arthur and Eames from HGTV's _Love it or List it, Next Big Thing, and Dream Bigger_. I make no claims as to their actual personalities, all of this is made up inside my own head. If you got here by googling yourself and you don't want to read A/E RPF, the back button is on the left. This is meant with all the love and adoration I have in my heart for Arthur and Eames. ******

“So Jack and Diane, are you going to love it or list it?” the host asked the couple after they had seen the house Arthur had found for them, and the magical transformation that Eames had performed on their house.

“Well, after a lot of deliberation, we've decided to list it. I know everyone falls in love with Eames' designs, and we have too, but we really just need more space.” Diane said.

“Yes, we've decided to take the road less traveled. We hope it makes all the difference!” Jack added.

Arthur looked torn: pleased, but slightly pained. “Well I'm so happy that I was able to find you a home that you love,” he started, “but you know that the path in the poem wasn’t actually any less travelled than the second one.”

The couple looks confused. The host looked confused. Eames looked confused.

"Though as for that the passing there/Had worn them really about the same/And both that morning equally lay/In leaves no step had trodden black," Arthur recited.

The couple and the host still looked confused. Eames looked fondly amused.

"Darling, you've won, and you’ve found Jack and Diane a lovely home to move into" Eames said patiently. "There's no need to lecture Jack and Diane on their literary allusion."

"Yes of course, and I’m so glad that you love the house, Diane and Jack. But people just always ignore the whole first part of the poem and make it seem like their choice is a momentous decision. But really Frost is suggesting it's arbitrary. And that we assign greater responsibility to these arbitrary choices in hindsight. He actually wrote the poem to make fun of a friend who hemmed and hawed about decisions." Arthur knew that he should probably stop talking, but he just felt the words spilling out of his mouth.

At this point the couple was looking concerned. “Um, is this all going to be in the episode?” Jack asked.

“No. Cut. We’re going to reshoot. Without the poetry lecture.” Dom Cobb, their producer stepped in.

While they were re-staging, Eames pulled Arthur off to the side. “So that was sexy and unexpected” He said, hooking his finger through Arthur’s belt loop.

“People just misinterpret that poem all the time, I couldn’t have it on national television without correcting it.”

“I don’t think they’ll make that mistake again, darling. Did you get it all out of your system?” Eames kissed where his dimple would normally be.

“Yes, I’ll be normal this time, no more unexpected poetry lectures” Arthur said.

“I do hope that’s not true, darling, did you miss the bit where I called it sexy? Mind, you might not want to do it on camera, I can’t guarantee the appropriateness of my reaction.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Arthur rolled his eyes, but found himself dimpling involuntarily.

“There we go. Now let’s finish up here so I can travel your road,” Eames waggled his eyebrows.

“That was terrible.”

“Thank you, darling.”


End file.
